


Day of Departure

by PontiusHermes



Series: The Emancipation of Credence Barebone [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Lives, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Barebone-centric, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gentleness, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sad, Sweet, Tears, non-romantic, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Credence is leaving for England with Newt. He is very sad to leave his American friends.





	

Credence had a trunk (a normal trunk) containing the clothing he would need for the journey to England. Mr Graves and Newt had organised it together. Newt had bought the case with him; Graves had taken him to shop for clothing.

Apart from the things he had got with Graves, Queenie had made Credence a coat. Made, like Graves' own, in a cloak-like style, but suitably No-Maj looking, Credence loved it. When he wore it he could pretend he was a trained wizard. He didn't tell anyone, but Queenie thought it was endearing, and was delighted.

When the day of departure came, Credence spent the morning crying because he did not know what to feel. He was happy he was going with Newt to England, where he would train as a wizard, but he was heartbroken to leave his American friends. He would miss Graves especially, his first friend, the first kindness he had known. Queenie, while trying to calm him down, realised this and sent Tina to find Graves. Who was back at work. Who came anyway.

There was something especially difficult to watch about Credence's crying. Graves thought it was the silence. While his body shook and tears ran down his face, Credence, sitting on his bed, made no sound but hushed, rapid breathing. Graves paused at the door to Credence's borrowed room.

'Is it alright if I come in?' Graves' voice was soothing -- calm and steady and soft. Credence nodded and looked at him, not ready to speak. Graves indicated the door. 'Closed, open, or halfway?'

Credence understood the concern behind the question. 'I won't be afraid if you close it, Mr Graves. _You_ never hurt me.'

Graves closed the door, but consciously decided not to take a seat next to Credence on the bed. Credence noticed.

'Mr Graves, I know it wasn't you who... did that, those things. I am not afraid of you, and you shouldn't feel bad for something you didn't do and would have stopped if you could.'

It was the bravest thing Graves had ever heard Credence say. He took a seat next to Credence on the bed, and Credence leaned over until his cheek rested on the other man's shoulder.

'Do you mind if I...' asked Graves, hovering an arm around Credence's shoulder. Credence shook his head, and Graves held him. Neither said anything for a long, comfortable while.

'Everything packed?' Graves eventually asked regretfully. Credence nodded. 'We should probably get going,' said Graves, 'Your ship leaves in two hours.' Credence allowed Graves to help him up, and put on his beloved coat while Graves took the trunk.

Goodbyes took a while. Tina promised to write to Credence as well as Newt, and Queenie cried, which made Credence a bit embarrassed. It was Graves, ever practical, who eventually persuaded the two travellers that they must leave or miss their passage. They left, and Graves went with them, still bearing Credence's trunk.

When they got to the dock, Newt left Credence with Graves while he went to sort out the tickets.

'Could I write to you?' asked Credence shyly.

Graves smiled and wrote out his address. 'Please.'

Credence hugged him, tearful again. Graves reciprocated cautiously, but then Newt was back and Credence had to go. Graves waited as they presented their passports and boarded the ship. Credence and Newt appeared on the deck, and Graves waved as the boat pulled out. He stayed until the figures blurred and were lost, then produced a handkerchief, wiped his eyes, blew his nose, and returned to MACUSA.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
